When Brooke met Jess
by Mel7
Summary: Brooke Davis, styliste et femme d'affaire, rencontre Jess Mariano, père célibataire, écrivain et propriétaire d'une librairie. Très différents en apparence, ils ont cependant un point commun: ils ont tous les deux étaient déçus en amour. Crossover GG.
1. Chapter 1 There she goes

Disclaimers: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, excepté Rose. J'utilise les personnages des séries Gilmore girls et One tree Hill.

Spoilers: Gilmore girls jusque la fin de la série en modifiant l'épisode 6X18 **The Real Paul Anka**

One tree hill jusque la saison 5, mon histoire commence un peu avant l'épisode 1, et reprend beaucoup d'informations de cette nouvelle saison.

C'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. C'est un crossover entre One tree hill et Gilmore girls. Ce sera une Brooke/Jess. Non je n'ai rien contre Rory, c'est juste que la fin de Gimore girls m'a énormément déçue.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 1: There she goes

_New York_

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Brooke Davis arpentait les rues de New York à la recherche du cadeau parfait. Non pas que le shopping n'était pas une de ses activités préférées, bien au contraire. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver le cadeau de Noël de son filleul, Jamie Scott, rien ne lui semblait plus compliqué. Que peut-on offrir à un petit garçon de 4 ans hyper intelligent et qui a absolument tout ce qu'il désire. Etre le fils d'une star du basket et d'une prof d'anglais ça aide. Elle passa devant une librairie. Pourquoi ne pas jeter un coup d'œil pensa-t-elle.

En entrant dans la librairie Brooke fut frappée par l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait. On avait immédiatement envie de s'installer dans un fauteuil et de lire un bon bouquin. « Tutor mom, adorerait cet endroit » se dit-elle.

« Non Lorelei, je ne pense pas qu'un poney soit le cadeau le plus approprié… Où veux-tu que je le mette ! On risque d'être à l'étroit dans l'appart' tu ne trouves pas… » Brooke aperçu le vendeur, apparemment lui aussi avait des problèmes au niveau des cadeaux de noël.

« Non, je t'ai déjà dis, rien de vivant… » Cela fit sourire Brooke.

« Parce qu'elle a hérité de sa grand-mère à ce niveau là… »

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas interrompre cette conversation pour demander de l'aide, Brooke se dirigea vers le rayon enfant. Peut-être que quelque chose lui sauterait aux yeux…

Découragée, elle poussa un soupir. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il y aurait autant de choix ? Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais beaucoup lu avant qu'un garçon ne la mette au défi. Puis elle y avait pris goût… Mais ça jamais elle ne l'avouerait à personne.

« Est ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demanda une petite voix fluette.

Brooke baissa les yeux, la propriétaire de la voix devait être la plus jolie petite fille que Brooke n'avait jamais vue. Des boucles noirs et des yeux bleus donnaient une allure angélique à la petite. Ce qui contrastait fortement avec sa tenue, un jean, des baskets et un T-shirt des Clash ! Ils en font en taille enfant, se demanda Brooke, étonnée par le style vestimentaire de l'enfant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'ont croise des petites filles avec des T-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe punk rock britannique des années 70-80.

« Tu travailles ici ? » Demanda Brooke amusée.

« Non, mais papa oui. » Dis la petite fille d'une voix assurée

« En fait, peut-être que tu peux m'aider, je cherche un cadeau pour mon filleul, Jamie. Il a 4 ans. Mais j'avoue avec tout ce choix, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête ! »

« Il a le même âge que moi alors ! Si tu veux celui là est un de mes préférés.» Dit-elle en lui tendant un exemplaire de Charlie et la chocolaterie de Roald Dahl. « Papa m'en lit un petit bout tous les soirs. Ca parle de bonbon et de chocolat. Et avec granny Lorelei on regarde les films, il y en a deux différents. » Dit elle en prenant un ton expert.

« Cela me parait en effet être un très bon choix. Je pourrai lui offrir les films avec… »

« En plus Roald Dahl est un auteur toujours très apprécié. » Informa-t-elle Brooke sérieusement.

« Tu es sure que tu n'as que 4 ans ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu parles comme une adulte. »

« C'est parce que je répète ce que papa dit. »

Brooke ria, décidément cette petite fille était vraiment unique.

« Et bien en tout cas, tu m'as bien aidé ! Je crois que je vais faire de toi ma conseillère en livres. »

« J'aime bien ta robe. » Dis soudainement la petite.

« Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! » Répondis Brooke fière d'elle-même. Elle adorait que son travail soit complimenté.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, c'est mon métier. »

« Est-ce que quand tu tournes ta robe tourne tout autour de toi comme pour les princesses ? » Demanda-t-elle fascinée.

« A toi de me le dire » Déclara Brooke en tournant sur elle-même.

« Wow ! C'est trop cool ! Es ce que tu fais tes robes avec des rideaux ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Brooke, pas sure d'avoir compris la question.

« Dans le film que ma marraine m'a offert la princesse fait des robes dans les rideaux. Le monsieur il n'est pas content au début, mais après c'est son amoureux. Est ce que tu es une princesse ? » Rose, était aux anges, elle avait peut-être rencontré une vraie princesse. Il faudrait qu'elle le dise à granny.

« Toutes les filles sont des princesses… Avec ou sans couronne. Et non, je ne fais pas mes robes avec des rideaux. J'aurai trop peur de me faire gronder ! » Dit Brooke, prenant un air sérieux.

Du comptoir, le vendeur observait la scène, amusé, Rose avait le don pour poser les questions les plus incongrues. Ca elle l'avait hérité de sa grand-mère Lorelei.

« Tu veux dire que moi aussi je suis une princesse ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Bien sure que tu es une princesse ! On ne t'a jamais lu la petite princesse ? » Si Brooke avait jamais lu un livre dans son enfance c'était bien celui là.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Tu sais quoi ? Comme tu m'as bien aidé aujourd'hui, je vais t'offrir ce livre pour te remercier. Ainsi ta maman pourra te le lire le soir. »

« Elle est partie » Déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

« Oh » Brooke ne savait plus quoi dire.

« Mais papa le fera. » Ajouta-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence gêné qui venait de s'installer.

« C'est un super papa que tu as alors. »

« C'est le meilleure du monde ! »

« Et au cas ou tu aurais besoin de parler de princesse à princesse, je te laisse mon numéro. » Lui confia Brooke en commençant à inscrire son numéro à l'intérieur du livre. « Au fait, je m'appelle Brooke, et toi comment t'appelles-tu princesse ? »

« Rose »

« C'est un très joli prénom. Et bien Rose, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer, mais je dois retourner travailler. Je suis déjà en retard. Tu m'accompagnes à la caisse ? »

« D'accord ! »

« Vous avez trouvez ce qu'il vous fallait ? Demanda Jess, intrigué par la jeune femme. Même si Rose n'était pas associable mais elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à parler aux inconnus. Et cela faisait quasiment une heure qu'elle discutait avec cette cliente.

« Tout à fait, vos employés sont certes un peu jeunes mais très efficaces. »

« C'est là toute l'ingéniosité du plan. Ils sont tellement mignons que les gens achèteraient n'importe quoi. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« En effet, c'est très astucieux. Et ça marche ! La preuve… » Dit-elle en lui tendant les 2 livres.

« Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle, son regard ayant été attiré par un livre tout proche. « Vous l'avez ! Je l'ai lu il y a un moment mais j'ai perdu mon exemplaire et impossible de le retrouver dans d'autres librairies. J'avais tellement aimé que je voulais le prêter à une de mes amies. Je vais en prendre 2. Je suis sure qu'Haley va l'adorer. »

Jess haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle lui tendit 2 exemplaires de « The Subsect» son premier livre.

« Vous êtes sur, parce qu'il n'est pas si bon que ça… » Commença Jess.

« Pour votre gouverne j'apprécie beaucoup cet auteur. J'ai lu d'autres livres de lui mais celui-ci est le premier que j'ai lu. C'est sentimental… Et un conseil, vous devriez laisser Rose s'occuper des ventes. Elle est beaucoup plus douée. Critiquer les goûts littéraires des clients, ça n'est pas très vendeur… »

Jess été à la fois flatté et gêné. Elle ne savait manifestement pas qui il était. Entendre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas défendre son travail, qui plus est, il faut l'avouer, par une jeune femme aussi sexy, était loin de le laisser indifférent.

« Vous avez raison, ma fille a un don à ce niveau là. » Il préféra changer de sujet.

« Vous êtes sure que c'est votre fille ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air étonné.

« Bien sur, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

« Pour rien, c'est juste qu'elle est si mignonne et intelligente… » Répondit-elle taquine.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises… J'ai de bons gènes. »

« En effet, je vois ça » Répondit-elle en flirtant légèrement.

« Et voilà pour toi princesse » Dit-elle lui tendant le livre après avoir payé.

« Merci Brooke » Répondit Rose tout en jetant ses bras autour de Brooke

« Non, merci à toi ! » dit-elle en s'abaissant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la petite. « Et n'oublies pas, je suis toujours disponible pour une discussion entre princesses » Dit-elle d'un ton secret.

De son côté, Jess observait la scène effaré. Jamais il n'avait vu Rose agir ainsi avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Décidément cette Brooke l'intriguait.

« Ce n'était pas la peine de lui offrir quoi que ce soit… » Commença-t-il

« Et sa commission alors ? » rétorqua Brooke malicieuse. « Bon il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Au revoir princesse ! Super papa ! ».

En sortant de la librairie, Brooke avait le sourire aux lèvres. Décidément cette boutique était vraiment intéressante. Et le fait d'avoir rencontré une petite fille des plus fascinante et son père hyper sexy n'avait rien à voir avec ça… C'est cela oui… Qui essayait-elle de tromper…


	2. Chapter 2 Feels like today

Disclaimers: Je ne possède toujours rien de relatifs aux séries One tree hill et Gilmore girls, j'écris seulement cela pour m'amuser.

Merci Ju() pour ta review, ça fait plaisir d'avoir un avis sur ce que j'écris. J'espère que la suite te plairas. J'essai d'écrire Brooke le plus fidèlement possible.

Sinon je voulais juste dire que le rating de l'histoire aller surement changer dans quelques chapitres mais je préviendrai avant. Je ne voulais pas que Brooke et Jess se sautent dessus dès le début... Même si j'avoue, je pense qu'il doit être dur de résister à Milo.

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 Feels like today

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de celle là ? » Demanda April en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

« Oui elle est bien… » Répondit Jess

« Je le savais ! Tu ne fais pas du tout attention. J'ai l'air d'un sac à patate et tu trouves encore ça bien… » Répondit la jeune fille légèrement fâchée.

Jess se demanda comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cette galère. Au début une robe paraissait un cadeau plutôt sympa pour sa cousine qu'il considérait comme une sœur, mais maintenant il se souvenait pourquoi il détestait le shopping… April, si calme et posée, ce génie de la science, pouvait se transformer en vraie furie quand il s'agissait de vêtements, ça il ne l'aurait jamais deviné… Il faudrait qu'il remercie Rose pour son idée…

« Tiens, essai celle là elle à l'air jolie… » Intervint Rose pour essayer de faire cesser la dispute.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je te dises, une robe c'est une robe ! »

« QUOI !! » S'écrièrent en cœur April et Rose, ainsi que quelques clientes à portée de voix qui lui lançaient des regards noirs.

« Au secours !! » Pensa Jess.

« Bonjour, bienvenue chez clothes over bro's, puis je vous aider. » Demanda une voix derrière lui. Qui que soit cette femme, il aurait put l'embrasser tellement il été heureux de l'interruption.

« Brooke » s'écria Rose, en courrant se jeter dans les bras de cette dernière.

« Salut princesse, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, on cherche une robe pour tante April, c'est son anniversaire, mais elle est fâchée contre papa parce qu'il y connaît rien… »

« J'avais remarqué, oser dire qu'une robe est juste une robe dans une de mes boutique c'est comme signer son propre arrêt de mort… » Dit-elle amusée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… » Commença Jess, ennuyé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas super papa, ce commentaire illustre seulement l'ignorance des hommes face à la mode. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je plaide coupable » Ria-t-il.

April observait la scène, intriguée. Tous les trois, ils formaient un tableau parfait. Rose avait les bras autour de Brooke comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole tandis que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux machinalement tout en continuant de plaisanter avec Jess. On croirait presque une famille. « C'est bizarre qu'il ne m'ai jamais parlé de Brooke » pensa-t-elle. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Jess, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela avec une fille. Sauf peut-être, le soir de l'inauguration du premier Truncheon Books à Philadelphie. Ils avaient à peine échangés deux mots, mais elle avait vu son regard lorsqu'elle était entrée. C'était comme si pour lui le reste du monde semblait avoir cessé d'exister. Et April était heureuse pour lui, elle semblait vraiment être une fille très bien. Jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle abandonnerait, petit ami et enfant pour aller courir après de plus grands rêves.

« Quel genre de robe cherches-tu ? » Demanda Brooke la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Je ne sais pas trop, je suis plutôt classique, je voudrai une robe de soirée qui fasse dire « wow ». Une robe que je puisse mettre au dîner de répétition du mariage de mon père mais que je puisse aussi mettre pour un rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut, j'allai la mettre en vente à partir de la semaine prochaine mais étant donné que c'est ton anniversaire, considère ça comme un cadeau. »

« Tu es sure ? Ta patronne ne va pas être fâchée ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas étant donnée que je suis la patronne, j'aurai du mal a être fâchée contre moi-même. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Je mets du… » Commença-t-elle.

« S'il te plait, ne me sous-estime pas, je dessine des vêtements et je peux t'assurer que la robe t'iras. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » Demanda Rose, lui jetant son plus beau regard de chien battu.

« Bien sur princesse » Répondit Brooke incapable de résister.

« Super ! On y vas» Cria-t-elle de joie tout en tirant Brooke vers la réserve.

Une fois les deux éloignées, April commença son interrogatoire. Après tout, si lui pouvait se permettre de jouer à l'inquisition les rares fois où il rencontrait un de ses petits amis, pourquoi s'en priverai-t-elle.

« Alors toi et Brooke… »

« Quoi moi et Brooke ? » Dit-il, agacé.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre… »

« Et ?3

« Et rien, je pensai juste que c'était bizarre que tu ne m'ai jamais parlé d'elle c'est tout… »

« Pour quoi voulais tu que je te parles d'elle, il n'y a rien a dire. C'est juste une cliente qui est venu acheter quelques bouquins la semaine dernière. C'est tout. »

« Juste une cliente, hein… Vous avez plutôt l'air de bien vous connaître pourtant. Rose ne l'a pas lâché depuis qu'elle est apparue et je sais qu'elle n'ai pas comme ça avec les étrangers d'habitude. Je me souviens là dernière fois que vous être venu à Stars Hollow et qu'elle a rencontré ma mère, elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la journée et se cachait derrière toi dès qu'elle essayait de l'approcher ou même de lui parler. »

« Oui, mais c'est vrai que ta mère peut-être effrayante… » Plaisanta-t-il. Ce qui lui valu un coup sur le bras. « Hé, ça fait mal »

« Ca t'apprendra à critiquer ma mère ! »

« Tu sais bien que je plaisantes, Anna est super »

« Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, si tu penses que tu vas pouvoir me faire oublier notre sujet de conversation tu perds ton temps. Mais crois moi, je trouve que tu aurais pu trouver plus mal. Après tout elle parait intelligente, apparemment elle a le sens de l'humour, et, il faut l'avouer, elle est totalement canon … En plus Rose à l'air de l'adorer, et je crois bien que c'est réciproque. Bref je dis vas-y fonce ! »

« Papa, regarde ce que Brooke m'a donné ! »

« Sauvé par le gong » Dit-il à April. « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette robe ? » Demanda-t-il surpris en voyant Rose arriver dans une robe blanche à fine brettelle avec sur le devant une rose rouge brodée dont la tige partait du bas droit de la robe et la fleur arrivait sur le corsage à gauche.

« C'est un cadeau de Brooke, elle l'a fait rien que pour moi ! Et regarde elle tourne ! »

« Tiens April, essai ça et tu me diras quoi. Je suis sure que tu vas adorer, sinon j'ai encore plein de choix. »

« Merci » Dit-elle en disparaissant dans la cabine d'essayage.

« Il ne fallait pas, je ne peux pas accepter, il faut que je paie ! » Dit Jess embarrassé.

« Hors de question ! J'avais juste envie de lui faire plaisir, et puis en même temps ça me change de ma ligne pour adulte ou des vêtement que je crée pour mon filleul. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part, je ne sais pas quoi dire… »

« Tu n'as rien à dire, juste commencer à me tutoyer. C'est pour Rose que je l'ai fait. A chaque fois qu'on se téléphone elle n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point mes robes sont jolies. »

« Au téléphone ? »

« Oui, quasiment tous les jours, tu ne le savais pas ? Je pensai que tu étais au courant. Si ça te dérange je peux arrêter… »

« Non non, pas de problème, je suis juste surpris c'est tout. Rose n'a pas l'habitude de se lier facilement avec des étrangers… »

« Brooke, tu es génial c'est exactement ce que je voulais ! » April était aux anges.

« Je te l'avais bien dis ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Tu pourras te venter, d'en avoir un exemplaire en avant première. »

« Elle est magnifique merci Brooke » Dit-elle en l'étreignant.

« De rien, j'adore faire plaisir »

« Nous allions aller manger une pizza, ça te dis de venir avec nous ? »

« Ho oui, s'il te plait, dis oui Brooke. »

« Bien sure, pourquoi pas, j'adore les pizzas, mais pas de champignons surtout ! »

« Granny Lorelei dis toujours que les légume c'est très mauvais pour la santé. C'est comme pour les fruits, sauf que eux, si ils sont mélangés avec du chocolat ou de la glace alors là on a le droit de les manger » Déclara Rose d'un ton sérieux faisant rire tout le monde.

_Au restaurant_

« Je n'arrive pas à croire depuis que je vis à New York je ne suis jamais venue dans ce restaurant. Je pense bien que c'est la meilleure pizza que j'ai jamais mangé ! »

« Contente que tu apprécies » Dis Jess.

« Et encore tu n'as pas goûté la glace, c'est encore meilleur ! » Ajouta Rose.

« Tu as encore faim après tout ça ? » S'étonna Brooke.

« Granny dis toujours qu'il faut pas avoir faim pour manger de la glace. Et aussi que je tiens ça d'elle, on peut manger tout ce qu'on veut. »

« C'est une grand-mère hors du commun que tu as là dis moi ! »

« Lorelei, est une personne très à part… » Dis Jess

« Papa, je peux aller aux toilettes ? »

« Biensur, tu veux que je t'accompagne »

« Non t'es un garçon t'as pas le droit d'aller dans les toilettes de filles »

« Je vais y aller » s'empressa de dire April, voyant une occasion de laisser un peu Jess et Brooke seul tous les deux, étant donné les regards qu'ils s'étaient lancés toute la soirée, ils n'attendaient que ça. « Comme ça on va pouvoir se dire des secrets.. »

« Super ! » Dis la petite en bondissant de sa chaise en direction des toilettes.

« C'est vraiment une petite fille extraordinaire que tu as là. »

« En effet, chaque jour je me lève et je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à avoir une vie bien rangée, j'étais du genre ados en colère qui en voulait à la terre entière. J'avais commencé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie et elle est arrivée. Elle lui a donné un nouveau sens. »

« Qu'est devenue sa mère ? »

« Elle est partie » Répondit-il sèchement.

« Excuse moi je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça. Je n'aime pas en parler c'est tout. »

« Je comprends, c'est juste que, je n'arrives pas à croire qu'on puisse abandonner une petite fille aussi fantastique. »

« Tu sais notre histoire n'a jamais était simple. On était ensemble au lycée mais entre les disputes, les ruptures, on n'a jamais su être ensemble entant que couple. On fonctionnait mieux lorsqu'on était séparés. Mais c'est la première fille que j'ai jamais aimé. Je me souviens encore, quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte j'ai eu du mal à y croire… »

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il commença à tout lui raconter.

Voilà, alors aimé? Détesté? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis...

Le prochain chapitre sera un flashback, l'histoire de la mère de Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimers: Rien a moi, je m'amuse avec les personnages de OTH et Gilmore girls c'est tout.

Merci Ju() pour ta review, comme toujours cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Désolée pour le retard, je suis en plein dans mes examens donc je n'ai pas une minute à moi. En plus j'ai commencé à traduire cette histoire en anglais donc ça me prend aussi pas mal de temps.

Ce chapitre est quasiment un Flash back en entier.

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Je me souviens encore du jour où elle me l'a annoncé… J'ai eu du mal à y croire... C'était il y a environ 5 ans… »

_Flashback_

_Philadelphie_, 3h du matin

Jess enfoui la tête sous l'oreiller espérant ainsi faire disparaître cette sonnerie incessante et pouvoir se rendormir. Malheureusement pour lui, la personne à l'autre bout du téléphone ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de renoncer.

Avec un grognement il décrocha le téléphone.

« Qui que vous soyez, j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'appeler à cette heure-ci si vous tenez à la vie. » Salua-t-il.

« Jess ? » Répondit cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Rory ? Est ce que ça va ? »

Voilà bien deux mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles…

_Flashback_

_2 mois plus tôt._

_Le grand jour été enfin arrivé, l'ouverture de Truncheon Books, la librairie qu'il avait fondé avec deux de ses amis._

_Tout était comme dans un rêve, Luke avait répondu présent et avait même amené April, sa fille. Cela, Jess avait encore du mal à le croire, Luke père d'une fille de 13 ans… Et elle était là, la seule personne, en dehors de Luke, qui lui ait donné une chance. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé : Rory Gilmore._

_Ce fut la plus belle nuit de sa vie, non seulement elle avait rompu avec ce snobinard de Yale, mais en plus elle semblait décidée à lui donner une nouvelle chance._

_Le lendemain, il se réveilla seul, avec pour unique preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, les draps du lit défait et son parfum embaumant la pièce._

_Fin du flashback_

« Tu as enfin retrouvé mon numéro ? » Dit-il plein d'amertume.

« Il faut qu'on parle » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Ecoute Rory, voilà bien deux mois que tu as disparu sans rien dire, tu n'as jamais répondu à mes messages et maintenant d'un seul coup tu te réveils à 3h du mat' et tu décides que tu as envie de me parler. Qu'est ce que tu pourrais avoir à me dire de si important qui ne peux pas attendre une heure décente »

« Je suis enceinte » Interrompit-elle son monologue

« … »

« C'est toi le père »

« … »

« Jess ? Tu es encore là ? »

« Euh, excuse moi, est-ce que tu peux répéter, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu disais que tu étais enceinte de moi. »

« … »

« Oh » Ce fut la seule chose qu'il réussi à dire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait bien entendu. « Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin quand même ? » Répondit-elle légèrement amusée. « J'ai peur Jess » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure.

« Rory, tu n'es pas seule, je suis avec toi. Quoi que tu veuilles je te soutiens. Où es tu à Stars Hollow ? A Yale ? Je peux venir te rejoindre… Au fait est ce que je dois craindre une tentative de meurtre de la part de Lorelei ou est ce que j'ai un peu de répit ? » Dit-il d'une seule traite.

« Jess respire ! Maman ne sait rien. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui en parler. Il n'y a que Lane et Paris qui sont au courant mais je leur ai fait jurer de me rien dire. Je t'en supplies, ne dis rien à personne! Pas même à Luke ou à ta mère ! »

« Si tu veux, je ne dirai rien, mais Rory, es ce que tu es sure ? Tu devrais au moins en parler à ta mère. Toutes les deux vous êtes très proche. Elle pourrait t'aider. »

« Je ne veux pas lui dire pour l'instant, point final. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Je vais venir… » Commença-t-il

« Non ! » L'interrompit-elle. « Je veux dire, je n'ai plus que deux semaines de cours à Yale avant les vacances, je pensai moi venir à Philadelphie, si ça te conviens… J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de tout… »

« D'accord mais est ce que tu penses que ça ira pour toi voyager » Demanda-t-il ne cachant pas son inquiétude.

« Jess, je suis enceinte, pas en sucre » Répondit-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Je sais, mais je ne voudrai pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit… »

« Wouah ! » Laissa-t-elle échapper

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est juste le fait que tu dise « vous » pour le bébé et moi, ça rend tout ça si réel… Tu veux que je garde le bébé ? »

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas le garder ? »

« Bien sur que si, c'est seulement que… Tout arrive si vite. Je n'avais certainement pas envisagé cette possibilité. Mais en même temps je me dis que si ma mère a pu réussir sa vie en m'ayant à 16 ans, je devrai en être capable à 21 ans. »

« Je veux que tu saches que si tu garde le bébé, tu ne seras pas seule. Je serai là. Et je peux te jurer que ça ne sera pas comme Jimmy ou ton père. Je serai présent dans la vie de notre enfant. » Déclara-t-il.

« Je te crois » Répondit-elle. « J'arrive dans deux semaines, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, et Rory… » Ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

« Oui ? »

« N'hésite pas à m'appeler, pour quoi que ce soit… Cette nuit, il y a deux mois, elle représente beaucoup pour moi… » Lui dit-il, laissant, pour une fois, tomber son côté macho.

« Pour moi aussi » « Merci d'avoir si bien réagi, à dans deux semaines. »

« A dans deux semaines, bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit ».

Après avoir raccroché le téléphone, Jess resta plusieurs minutes complètement interdit. Les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Je vais avoir un bébé… Avec Rory…

Je vais être père… Un petit être sans défenses va dépendre de moi…

Rory est enceinte… Lorelei va me tuer… Luke achèvera sûrement le travail si Lorelei laisse quelque chose à achever…

Je vais être responsable d'un enfant…

« Je suis pas dans la merde » Laissa-t-il échappé à haute voix, avant de s'écrouler sur son lit pour une nuit sans sommeil.

_Fin du Flashback_

« Même si ça peux te sembler bizarre, j'étais très heureux de savoir que j'allai avoir un enfant, je savais que ma vie aller être bouleversée…» Jess marqua une pause, il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout cela à Brooke, il la connaissait à peine… Cependant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de la brune, il n'eu aucun doute, c'était une bonne chose. Il ne vit pas de pitié dans son regard, juste une amie, prête à l'écouter. Alors il poursuivit son récit.

« Mais je savais ce que c'était de grandir sans père, et il était hors de question que mon enfant subisse cela. Et puis la mère n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Rory, mon premier vrai amour… »

« Apparemment tout était parfait si vous vos aimiez et que vous vouliez tous les deux l'enfant… » Répondit Brooke, submergée par toutes ces informations.

« Oui c'est ce que je pensai… »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Brooke

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis de nouveau chapitre plus tôt

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis de nouveau chapitre plus tôt. J'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps.

En tout cas je promets que cette histoire aura une fin. Je vais essayer de poster des chapitres plus souvent.

Merci à tous pour les review, encore une fois désolée. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

_**Précédemment**_

_« Mais je savais ce que c'était de grandir sans père, et il était hors de question que mon enfant subisse cela. Et puis la mère n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Rory, mon premier vrai amour… »_

_« Apparemment tout était parfait si vous vos aimiez et que vous vouliez tous les deux l'enfant… » Répondit Brooke, submergée par toutes ces informations._

_« Oui c'est ce que je pensai… »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Brooke_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« C'est une longue histoire, et pas vraiment très originale, je dois l'avouer » répondit Jess, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait continuer.

« Ca tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps. »

A ce moment là, au grand soulagement de Jess, les desserts arrivèrent. Ainsi que Rose et April, c'est fou le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour aller aux toilettes… Les connaissant, il n'était pas étonné quelles jouent aux entremetteuses, et puis pour une fois la fille lui plaisait. Mais ça il été hors de question qu'il leur avoue.

« Sauvé par le gong on dirait » Dit Brooke amusée.

« On dirait oui… Mais j'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas m'en sortir aussi facilement… »

« Tu commences à me connaître, au moins je n'aurai pas à trop te harceler pour connaître la suite »

« Zut alors, il faudrait peut-être que je fasse attention, qui ne souhaiterai pas être harcelé par Brooke Davis. » Décidément cette femme refaisait sortir une part de lui qu'il croyait éteinte. Certes, il était sorti avec d'autres femmes, le fait d'être père ne l'avait pas rendu moine. Mais jamais aucune d'entre elles n'avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Rose.

« Fait attention à ce que tu souhaites, cela pourrait ce réaliser. » Rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir… » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Brooke se sentie remplie de frissons. Jamais aucun homme n'avait eu cet effet là sur elle. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…

A la fin du repas, April et Rose avait décidé d'aller au cinéma. Brooke et Jess profitèrent de l'occasion pour aller se promener dans central park. A peine avaient-ils posé le pied dans le parc, que Brooke réclama la suite du récit, avec ce fameux regard digne du chat potté à qui personne ne pouvait rien refuser. Et certainement pas Jess.

**_Flashback_**

10 mois après le coup de téléphone.

Voilà maintenant 1 an que Truncheon Books été ouvert. 1 an que m'a vie a complètement changé. Des regrets? Peut-être, mais ce qui est sur c'est que je ne changerai ma vie pour rien au monde.

La seule chose que je referai ce serait parler de ma fille à ma famille. Mais bon, Rory a toujours refusé jusqu'à maintenant, alors je ne dis rien.

Je partage ma vie entre ma fille, Rose Lorelei Mariano, elle est tout pour moi. En trois mois d'existence elle a complètement bouleversé ma vie. De jeune rebelle, terreur de Stars Hollow je suis devenu père. Et Rory, la femme de ma vie, la mère de mon enfant. Que pourrais-je souhaiter de plus ?

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement les bras chargés. Décidément les supermarchés ne sont pas faits pour moi. Des tas de gens qui se bousculent, des gamins qui hurlent, des vendeurs qui essaient de vous refourguer n'importe quoi… Bref, j'étais content de rentrer chez moi.

« Rory ? Désolé, je suis en retard, mais il y avait un monde fou. En plus je suis tombé sur la caissière débutante qui ne comprend rien et dois demander toutes les 5 minutes à quelqu'un de venir l'aider… Rory ? »

Pas de réponse, un mauvais pressentiment m'envahi.

En entrant dans la chambre je remarquai une enveloppe à mon nom sur le lit. Ma gorge se serra. J'espérais vraiment que ce n'était pas ce que je pensai.

_Jess,_

_Tu vas certainement me trouver lâche, et je ne saurai t'en blâmer. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Ces derniers mois tu as vraiment été merveilleux avec moi. Tu m'as aimé, choyé. _

_Tu as respecté ma volonté de ne rien dire à nos familles au sujet du bébé, même si tu n'étais pas d'accord. Et pour ça je te serai toujours reconnaissante. _

_Cependant, cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Je t'aime et j'aime notre fille, mais je ne suis pas capable d'être une mère. Et je ne serai pas capable d'être ta femme non plus (je t'ai entendu dire à Matt que tu allai me demander de t'épouser)._

_J'espère qu'avec le temps tu sauras me pardonner, et que tu comprendras que j'ai fait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour chacun de nous. Tu t'occupes de Rose mieux que je ne saurai jamais. J'ai tellement de chose que je désire accomplir avant de fonder une famille… Tout a été beaucoup trop vite pour moi. _

_Ne crois pas que je regrette un seul instant d'avoir eu un enfant de toi. Je n'aurai jamais pu rêver meilleur père pour mon enfant, ni même un autre enfant que Rose. _

_Prends bien soin de toi et ne notre fille, cette petite merveille._

_Je vous aime,_

_Rory._

_P.S : Lane a emmené Rose au parc, elles reviendront vers 18h._

A ce moment là, j'ai vu le monde s'écrouler autour de moi. Elle était partie, sans espoir de la voir revenir un jour. Elle me quittait, elle abandonnait notre fille, détruisant ce que nous avions construit ensemble depuis le jour où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

Je ne remarquai la présence de Lane que lorsqu'elle, me secoua doucement par l'épaule.

« Jess, est ce que ça va ? Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète tout en plaçant Rose dans mes bras.

Je ne dis rien, je lui tendis simplement la lettre. Rose était si paisible, elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Comment Rory pouvait-elle l'abandonner ?

« Oh » Dis Lane en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de moi. Ce fut la seule chose qu'elle réussi à dire après avoir lu la lettre. Et c'est exactement tout ce que j'aurai pu dire à ce moment là.

**_Deux semaines plus tard_**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était partie. Deux semaines que la seule chose qui m'empêchait de m'effondrer était de savoir que Rose avait besoin de moi.

J'avais recommencé à travailler à la librairie, gardant toujours un œil sur Rose. Elle était si innocente, elle ne se rendait pas compte que sa mère venait juste de l'abandonner. Comment aurait-elle pu ?

« Jess ! Hou, hou, Jess je te parle… »

« Ho, excuse moi Lane, j'ai décroché un petit moment. »

« Ecoute Jess, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on parle de ça… » Commença-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi tu insistes pour en parler ? » L'interrompit-il d'une voix irritée.

« Parce que si je ne le fais pas, personne d'autre ne le fera. Je sais que Rory ne voulais rien dire à vos familles mais Jess, toi et Rose avez besoin d'eux. Elle est partie vivre sa vie ailleurs, en laissant tout tomber, y compris sa propre fille ! Alors je pense que tu peux te passer de son opinion » Dit-elle, incapable de se faire à l'idée que la femme qui venait d'abandonner sa famille était la fille avec qui elle avait grandit, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur.

« Oui, mais tu veux que je fasses comment ? Tu veux que je débarque comme ça chez Luke en disant « Salut tout le monde, ça fait un bail ! A au fait, je vous présente Rose ma fille, celle de Rory aussi, mais elle a décidé que le job de mère ne lui convenait pas et est partie sans préavis. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? » Je vois bien le tableau… »

« Jess, arrête de dire des conneries. Je sais très bien que ça ne sera pas facile, mais je serai là. Je te soutiendrai. Et je peux t'assurer, étant moi-même mère, que même si tu penses ne pas avoir besoin d'eux. Tu seras bien content de les avoir à tes côtés. Même si tu vis à Philadelphie et eux à Stars Hollow. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais m'arranger pour aller les voir dans quelques jours… Avant de me dégonfler… »

« Pas la peine, j'ai tout arrangé. Vos valises sont prêtes, il ne reste plus qu'à charger la voiture. Ensuite, en route vers Stars Hollow pour une semaine. »

« Comment tu savais que j'allai dire oui ? »

« Je n'en savais rien, mais ça m'arrange. Le plan B était de glisser un somnifère dans ton café et de t'emmener de force là-bas. Tu m'épargnes au moins la peine de devoir de traîner jusqu'à la voiture. »

« Ravi de pouvoir rendre service » Dit-il feignant l'enthousiasme. Note pour lui-même : ne jamais discuter avec une Kim.

« Tu verras, ça ne sera pas si mal. » Dit-elle essayant de le rassurer.

« J'en suis sur. Une semaine en enfer, ça ne peut que faire du bien. »

Stars Hollow

_Devant chez Luke_

« Il faudrait peut-être entrer… » Dit Lane

« Attendons juste encore quelques minutes… »

« Jess, ça fait 15 minutes que nous sommes installé dans la voiture, devant chez Luke. Tout le monde est sûrement déjà au courant que tu es en ville. Taylor est certainement entrain d'organiser une réunion de la ville en urgence pour en discuter. » Dit-elle amusée.

« Justement, il vaut mieux que je sois prêt à les affronter »

« Jess Mariano ! Je te donne 30 secondes pour sortir de la voiture et entrer chez Luke, sinon je te traînerai moi-même de force là bas ! Et souviens toi que j'ai été élevée par Mama Kim, je ne fais pas de menaces en l'air ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de t'énerver ! Donc tu n'oublies pas tu arrives avec Rose dans une vingtaine de minutes… »

« Oui chef ! Tu veux qu'on synchronise nos montres ? » Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

« Très drôle ! Tu riras moins lorsque Luke et Lorelei m'auront assassiné, que Rose sera orpheline et que tu te retrouveras avec un enfant supplémentaire sur les bras ! »

« Oh, zut, tu m'as percé à jour. Comment as-tu fais pour découvrir mon plan si machiavélique pour garder Rose rien que pour moi ? »

« Tu as mangé du clown aujourd'hui ! » dis-je exaspéré.

« Vas y avant que je ne te jettes de la voiture ! »

Lorsque j'entrai dans le restaurant. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur moi. Tout le monde me dévisageait. Enfin tous excepté Kirk, qui en me voyant se rua hors du restaurant.

« Tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas la terreur de Stars Hollow en personne… » Me salua Lorelei.

« Hey ! Je suis vexé ! Je suis arrivé il y a 30 secondes, et jusqu'ici je n'ai fait fuir qu'une seule personne ! »

« En effet, il y a du progrès… »

« Jess, que fais tu ici ? » Nous interrompit la voix de mon oncle.

« Bonjour à toi aussi oncle Luke. Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. »

« Ne commence pas à faire le malin ! » Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me saluer. « Bien sur que je suis content de te voir ! Mais cela m'étonne de te voir ici, à Stars Hollow. »

« Pourquoi ? Un neveu n'a-t-il pas le droit de rendre visite à son oncle préféré ? »

Luke et Lorelei me dévisagèrent incrédules.

« Bon d'accord, Lane m'a forcé. J'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose, à tous les 2… En privé. S'il vous plait ? » Demandais-je pas très rassuré.

« Hou là es ce que tu as tué quelqu'un et tu as besoin de notre aide pour te débarrasser du corps ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je veux un nom de code vraiment cool, du genre…. »

« Lorelei » La coupa Luke irrité.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller là haut ?» Demandais-je reconnaissant envers mon oncle pour avoir interrompu le monologue de Lorelei. La connaissant, elle aurait pu continuer pendant des heures.

« Oui oui. Allez-y montez, je préviens juste César que je m'absente. »

« Alors Jess, de quoi veux tu nous parler ? » Demanda Lorelei, brisant par la même occasion le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir »

« Oh, non ! Tu as vraiment tué quelqu'un » Commença Lorelei.

« Lorelei, assied toi et laisse Jess parler. »

« Merci Luke. Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant plus tôt, mais Rory s'y est toujours opposée. »

« Qu'est ce que Rory a à voir là dedans ? »

« Lorelei ! » Dis Luke pour la faire taire.

« Voilà, ça n'est pas facile pour moi de vous raconter tout ça, alors plus d'interruption s'il vous plait. Une fois que j'aurai fini vous pourrez faire tous les commentaires que vous voudrez. Sachez aussi, que je n'attends absolument rien de vous. Je veux juste que vous soyez au courant. »

« Jess, arrête de tourner autour du pot » Luke me regardait inquiet. Et j'allai encore le décevoir…

« Alors voilà, … »

Et je leur racontai toute l'histoire, depuis le fameux soir de l'inauguration (en leur épargnant les détails), jusqu'à ce matin lorsque Lane me persuada de venir à Stars Hollow. En passant bien entendu par la lettre, que je leur montrais. Une fois lancé je ne savais plus m'arrêter.

Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je leur racontai au début, mais la lettre et l'étrange comportement qu'avait eu Rory avec eux ces derniers temps finirent par les convaincre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rory ai pu faire ça. Je pensai l'avoir élevée autrement, mieux que ça. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle fasse comme son père. Abandonner sa fille ! Ma petite-fille ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Je suis grand-mère ! » Dis Lorelei à travers ses larmes. « Où est ma petite-fille ? »

« Ici » Répondit Lane qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement avec Rose. Elle avait attendu derrière la porte que j'ai fini de leur raconter tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Je peux ? » Me demanda Lorelei, les yeux embués de larmes.

« Bien sur. Lorelei, je te présente ta petite-fille, Rose Lorelei Mariano. Rose, voici ta grand-mère Lorelei. »

« Elle est magnifique » Dit Lorelei serrant Rose contre elle, ses larmes redoublant de plus belle.

« Jess, pourquoi n'est tu pas venu nous en parler avant ? » Demanda Luke incrédule.

« J'aurai voulu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Rory a toujours refusé… »

« Tu m'aurai annoncé que tu avais mis Rory enceinte, c'est vrai que je t'aurai certainement tué. Mais vu ce que je viens d'apprendre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… »

Voilà il va me dire à quel point il est déçu par mon attitude, à quel point j'ai été irresponsable, que Rory bien fait de me quitter…

« Je suis fier de toi Jess, tu es devenu un homme incroyable, et tu es un père fantastique. Rose a de la chance de t'avoir. »

Je regardai Luke droit dans les yeux, je ne savais pas s'il se doutait à quel point ses paroles m'avaient touché.

Il me prit dans ses bars, et là je sus que tout irai bien.

* * *

Merci à Ju, Mélie, Hannange et Nanou pour les review, cela m'aide beaucoup !

D'ailleurs c'est là review de Nanou qui m'a fait me rappeler que je n'avais pas publié de chapitre depuis longtemps.

Promis je ne vous laisserai plus sans rien pendant aussi longtemps.

Je n'ai pas de beta pour cette histoire alors désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'ai surement laissé passer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: OTH et Gilmore girls ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages.

Merci Nanou pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et m'ont motivé pour finir ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

Au fil des mois suivant ce fameux jour dans le parc, Brooke et Jess étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables. Une amitié très forte les liait.

Il lui avait parlé de sa vie avec sa mère, puis à Stars Hollow chez son oncle, toutes les choses bien ou mal qui lui étaient arrivées. Pour sa part elle lui raconta sa vie à Tree Hill, ses relations avec ses parents, le triangle amoureux entre elle Lucas et Peyton. Elle ne lui avait rien caché.

Ils se comprenaient, il voyait la petite fille apeurée de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais plus que tout ne pas être aimée. Et elle, elle voyait l'homme doux et attentionné qui se cachait derrières ces apparences revêches. Tous deux avaient eu des enfances très différentes, cependant ils avaient un point commun, des parents absents mais des personnes ayant cru en eux et les ayant aidé à avancer dans la vie, à devenir des adultes. Pour Jess ce fut Luke et pour Brooke Karen.

Brooke adorait passer du temps avec Rose et Jess. Elle et la petite c'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Rose prenait exemple sur Brooke et le shopping était vite devenue son nouveau passe temps favoris. Jess était heureux que Rose ait un modèle féminin, et Brooke était fantastique.

Jess était très content de lui, il avait bien avancé dans l'écriture de son nouveau roman. Il avait été tellement absorbé par son travail qu'il n'avait pas vu que leur du déjeuner était passé depuis longtemps. Il venait de finir de manger lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

« Surprise ! »

« Lorelei ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Jess, étonné de la voir.

« Bonjour Jess ! Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! » Railla Lorelei.

« Excuse moi, bien sur que je suis content de te voir » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Certes, leurs relations n'avaient pas toujours été aisées mais ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, Lorelei en venait souvent à considérer Jess comme son propre fils.

« Alors où est ma petite-fille préférée ? »

« Elle est sortie faire les magasins, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Café ? »

« Es ce que tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? »

Cela fit rire Jess. « Je crois que non »

« Et voilà » Dit il en lui tendant une tasse. « Alors, est ce que tu vas me dire ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je faisait du shopping en ville et je me suis dit que j'allai passer dire bonjour. »

« Non pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir mais, n'y a-t-il pas assez de magasins à dévaliser à Hartford ? »

« Oui mais » Lorelei fut interrompu pas le bruit de clé dans la serrure. »

« Papa ? On est rentré. » Dit cette vois que Lorelei aimait tant.

« Jess ? » Cette voix là, Lorelei ne la connaissait pas.

« Au salon » Répondit Jess.

« Papa, il faut que tu vois la robe que Brooke m'a acheté elle est » Rose s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'aperçue que son père n'étais pas seul. « Granny ! » S'exclama Rose en se jetant dans les bras de Lorelei.

« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Tu as encore grandit ! Mais avec quoi ton père te nourrit-il ? » Dit Lorelei amusée.

Lorelei remarqua la présence d'une jolie brunette.

« Tu me présentes à ton amie ? » Demanda-t-elle à Rose.

« Granny, je te présente Brooke. Brooke, voici Granny Lorelei. »

« Voilà donc la fameuse Brooke dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ! Ravie de te rencontrer » Dit Lorelei avec un sourire.

« Moi de même, j'ai tellement entendu parler de Granny Lorelei, tu es une légende ! » Répondit Brooke.

« Et moi de la fantastique Brooke ! » Cela fit éclater Brooke de rire.

« Je pense que Rose a une grande imagination et qu'elle a parfois tendance à exagérer les qualités des gens qu'elle apprécie. » Dit Brooke souriante. « Mais dans ce cas elle a raison, je suis géniale ! » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose. « Merci » dit-elle à Jess qui lui avait apporté une tasse de café. « Mmm, exactement comme je l'aime ! » S'exclama-t-elle après avoir bu une goûte de café.

Lorelei ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Brooke et Jess étaient confortable l'un avec l'autre. Les voir avec Rose était comme voir une famille. Elle eut d'ailleurs un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à tout ce que sa fille avait abandonné.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu avais fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à New York pour faire du shopping. » Demanda Jess sortant ainsi Lorelei de ses pensées.

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver la robe idéale pour mon mariage. » Répondit Lorelei. En effet Luke et Lorelei avaient enfin fixé une date. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Lorelei a toujours espérée que Rory reviendrait, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le silence de sa fille.

« Un mariage ? J'adore les mariages ! » S'exclama Brooke tout excitée. « Il faut tout me raconter, où ? Quand ? Quelles couleurs as-tu choisi ? Quel style de robe cherches-tu ? Je connais un super magasin de robe de mariées… »

Lorelei avait rarement rencontré quelqu'un qui comme elle, ou Rory, pouvait parler aussi longtemps, aussi vite et sans reprendre sa respiration.

« Ou là, ralenti Brooke, et si nous allions toi, Rose et moi voir ce magasin. Ainsi j'aurai l'occasion de tout te raconter sans faire mourir d'ennui Jess. »

« Merci de l'attention ! » Grommela Jess.

« Parfait ! Princesse, prépare toi, on y vas. Jess on se voit ce soir, tu nous invites au resto ! »

« Merci de ma prévenir ! » Répondit Jess sarcastique.

« De rien, amuse toi bien. Ha oui, Matt m'a téléphoné il veut que tu le rappelle. »

« Ha bon, pourquoi es ce qu'il t'as appelé toi alors ? »

« Parce que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone…. Et qu'il voulait encore me demander en mariage. » Dit elle en riant.

« Il n'abandonne jamais ! » Répondis Jess amusé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, je suis tellement géniale ! »

« Je suis prête. » Les interrompit Rose.

« C'est parti, a tout à l'heure super papa ! » Lança Brooke.

« A tout à l'heure neveu » Dit une Lorelei hilare de voir comme Jess pouvait se faire mener à la baquette par Brooke. L'après-midi allé décidément être très intéressante.

* * *

Alors? Aimé? Détesté?

Laissez moi votre avis. D'ailleur: est ce que vous voulez voir l'après-midi Lorelei/Rose/Brooke ou et ce que je passe à autre chose?

A vous de choisir!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: OTH et Gilmore girls ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages.

Chapitre 6

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que rien ne t'ai plu » Dit Brooke.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, elle et Lorelei avaient décidé d'aller boire un café. Epuisée Rose c'était endormie sur Brooke, avant même que son chocolat chaud ne lui soit servi.

« Je sais, toutes ses robes étaient magnifiques, il n'y avait tout simplement pas la robe parfaite pour moi. »

« Tes critères sont assez précis »

« Oui, je veux que tout soit absolument parfait, déjà que ma … » Lorelei s'arrêta net.

« Que ta fille ne sera pas là » Fini Brooke pour Lorelei, qui avait beaucoup de mal à en parler.

« Je suis en colère contre elle, abandonner sa propre fille, ne donner aucune nouvelle à sa famille… Mais elle me manque, on était si proche, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ait tout abandonnée pour privilégier sa carrière. Je pensai l'avoir élevé autrement. »

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour les choix qu'elle a fait. C'est une adulte, elle doit faire ses propres choix et en assumer les conséquences. Mais tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, elle reviendra sûrement un jour. »

« Je ne sais pas, cela fait tellement longtemps que je l'attend, elle ne m'a jamais donné de nouvelles. Elle n'est même pas au courant qu'elle a un frère, William, quelques mois plus jeune que Rose. J'ai toujours retardé le mariage, j'avais toujours une bonne excuse, mais ce n'est pas juste pour Will. Depuis quelques temps il n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi son père et moi nous ne sommes pas marié, si nous allons nous séparer… Je ne peux pas laisser mon fils s'inquiéter autant, et je ne peux pas demander à Luke de continuer à attendre un retour hypothétique de Rory. Il est l'amour de ma vie. »

« Je ne penses pas que Rory voudrait que tu mettes ta vie en suspend pour elle. C'est bien que tu ailles de l'avant. C'est si difficile de trouver la personne avec laquelle on pourra passer le reste de sa vie, qu'il ne faut pas laisser s'échapper une telle opportunité. »

« Merci Brooke » Dit Lorelei, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'ose jamais parler de cela à qui que ce soit, j'ai l'impression d'être une mère horrible, rien que d'y penser. »

« Mais non, tu mets le bonheur de tes enfants avant tout, c'est ce que font toutes les bonnes mères. Il faut juste que tu prennes un peu plus de temps pour faire ce qui te rende heureuse toi. »

« Parlons de choses plus joyeuses, peut-être que je devrai retourner faire un tour au magasin et choisir une des robes que nous avions vues… »

« Ou alors tu pourrai me laisser prendre tes mesures et créer ta robe de mariée. »

« Tu plaisantes, tu ferais ça ? »

« Bien sur ! Je te l'ai dit j'adore les mariages ! »

« Oh merci merci merci » Dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Rose qui dormait la tête sur les genoux de Brooke.

« De rien, cela me fait autant plaisir qu'a toi. »

Tout au long de la discussion Lorelei ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la tendresse que Brooke manifestait envers Rose. Elle lui caressait les cheveux machinalement, lorsqu'elle l'avait sentie grelotter elle l'avait recouverte d'une veste… Mais surtout, elle voyait les réactions de Rose, tout en dormant, elle grimaçait si elle ne sentait plus la main de Brooke dans ses cheveux, sa main agrippait Brooke dès qu'elle la sentait bouger, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

« Je vois que vous êtes très proches toutes les deux » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Lorelei.

« Lorelei je… » Commença Brooke qui fut vite interrompue.

« Non, laisse moi finir. J'ai vu la façon dont tu t'occupe de Rose et j'en suis très heureuse »

« Je n'essai pas de prendre la place de ta fille. »

« Je sais, je dis juste que Rose ne pourrait avoir une meilleure image maternelle que toi. Aussi pénible que cela soit pour moi, Rory a abandonné sa fille sans jamais donner aucune nouvelle… Je ne suis pas choquée ou énervée par votre relation, Rose a toujours pu compter sur Jess, mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal d'avoir une présence féminine plus importante dans sa vie. Ce qu'il y a entre toi et Rose me fait beaucoup penser a ce qu'il y avait entre Luke et Rory, il était le père que Christopher n'a jamais été. »

« Merci, j'aime passer du temps avec elle. Jess l'a vraiment bien élevée. »

« Ca c'est sur, et pourtant qui aurait deviné que le Hooligan de Stars Hollow aurait pu élever une si charmante petite fille »

Brooke éclata de rire. « Il m'a raconté quelques histoires, c'est vrai que ça doit être un vrai choc pour ceux qu'ils l'ont connu avant. »

« Tu l'as dit, Taylor organise toujours une réunion de la ville lorsqu'il voit Jess arriver en « prévention d'éventuels incidents regrettable qui pourrait survenir », oui il est cinglé mais ces réunions sont toujours très distrayantes. »

« Je veux bien le croire » Répondit une Brooke amusée.

« Et sinon entre toi et Jess… » Demanda une Lorelei curieuse.

« Quoi entre Jess et moi ? »

« Qu'est qu'il y a en dessous de ces yeux doux, et surtout cette tension sexuelle insupportable entre vous deux. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ont est ami, c'est tout »

« Arrête Brooke, quand tu es entrée dans la pièce j'ai cru que vous alliez vous jeter l'un sur l'autre et arracher vos vêtements. Je jurerai que la température de l'appart' avait monté subitement de 10° ! »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Ria Brooke. « Je me demande ce qu'ils ont mis dans ton café ! »

« Si tu le dis n'empêche que… »

« Est-ce que mon chocolat est arrivé ? » Demanda une Rose encore endormie.

« Oui mais tu étais endormie, il est froid maintenant » Répondit Brooke ravie de l'interruption. « Mais il est l'heure de rentrer ma chérie, on va au restaurant avec papa ce soir, si tu veux tu en aura un avant d'aller dormir. »

« D'accord mais ce soir tu me liras mon histoire. »

« Pas de problème princesse. »

« Allez les filles rentrons, Jess risque de croire que nous avons disparus sous des robes de mariée. Et luke de s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas rentrer avant qu'il fasse nuit. » Dit Lorelei revenant d'avoir payé l'adition.

« Est-ce que tu manges avec nous ce soir granny ? »

« Non ma chérie, désolée mais papy Luke et oncle Will m'attendent. »

Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent toutes les trois à l'appartement de Jess, elles le trouvèrent juste lorsqu'il sortait de la douche. Il avait encore les cheveux mouillés, il avait enfilé une paire de jeans mais pas encore de chemise.

« Juste des amis c'est ça ? » murmura Lorelei à l'oreille de Brooke.

Celle-ci ne sur rien répondre à part rougir, elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit, mais bon, qu'elle femme n'en aurait pas profité à sa place.

Lorelei dit au revoir à tout le monde, et prit le numéro de téléphone de Brooke pour les arrangements pour la robe. Entre les deux femmes était née une véritable amitié.

« Alors comment s'est passé cette journée shoping » Demanda Jess

« Très bien, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé la robe, c'est moi qui vais la créer. »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Tout à fait, j'adore créer des robes de mariées. La mode c'est mon métier ! »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, rien ne t'obliges… »

« Jess, je suis très heureuse de le faire. En plus Lorelei est vraiment géniale. J'ai passé une très bonne journée. »

« Et toi tu as pu avancer sur ce roman ? »

« Oui j'ai bien avancé, merci encore de t'être occupé de Rose aujourd'hui. »

« Mais de rien, tu sais que j'adore passer du temps avec elle. »

« Papa, qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » Demanda Rose en venant s'asseoir entre Brooke et Jess sur le canapé.

« Et bien, je sais qu'on était sensé aller au resto, mais que diriez vous de commander une pizza et de regarder un film ? »

« Super ! » Répondirent en chœur les deux filles.

« Très bien je commande la pizza, vous choisissez le film… Enfin je suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée »

« On peut regarder Il était une fois » Demanda Rose avec le fameux regard qui lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Je m'en doutai ! Brooke tu le prépares, j'appelle le livreur. »

Plus tard lorsque la pizza était déjà engloutie depuis longtemps et que le film approchait de la fin Rose posa une question qui les surprit tous les deux.

« C'est ça d'avoir une maman ? » Demanda-t-elle blottie sous une couverture entre Brooke et Jess.

« Qu'est qu'il y a chérie ? » Demanda Brooke qui pensait avoir mal compris.

« C'est ça d'avoir une maman ? Faire les magasins, parler… Parce que c'est toujours ce que je fais avec toi Brooke. » Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi dire, elle regardait Rose qui attendait sa réponse. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle souhaiterait plus que tout au monde être sa maman, mais que cette place appartenait à une autre.

« Pourquoi tu demande ça Rosie ? » Jess ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Parce que dans ma classe je suis la seule qui n'a pas de maman, et l'autre jour Sandy ne m'a pas invité chez elle parce que c'était une fête mère fille. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? » Demanda Jess étonné.

« Parce que c'est vrai, je n'ai pas de maman, elle est partie. » Le cœur de Jess se brisa, il ne pourra jamais pardonné à Rory tout ce que sa petite fille subissait à cause d'elle. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Ecoute princesse, tu as une maman. Même si elle n'est pas là, tu es toujours dans son cœur. Parfois les grandes personnes font des erreurs et elles font du mal aux personnes qu'elles aiment sans le vouloir. » Répondit Brooke qui voyait bien que Jess était désemparé face aux questions de sa petite fille si innocente.

« Oui mais pourquoi je peux pas avoir une maman qui m'aime et qui reste près de moi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas être ma maman ? » Brooke fut très touchée par ce que Rose venait de dire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Tu sais quoi ma chérie, voilà ce qu'on va faire. A chaque fois que tu auras besoin d'une maman, que ce soit pour discuter, aller à une fête avec tes amies… Tu m'appelleras, et je serai là. » Répondit Brooke très sérieusement

« Merci, je t'aime Brooke » Répondit tout simplement Rose en se jetant dans les bras de Brooke.

« Je t'aime aussi princesse, n'oublie jamais »

A ce moment là Brooke échangea un regard avec Jess, elle pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle n'aurai jamais pu lui répondre autre chose, et lui seulement pour lui dire merci d'être là pour sa fille. Si il savait une chose dont il était sur, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive Brooke Davis serait toujours là pour Rose.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: OTH et Gilmore girls ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages.

Merci pour les reviews ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à continuer cette histoire.

Et Ju(), pour savoir, il va falloir encore attendre un peu…

« Hey Matt, comment vas-tu ? »

« Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là ! Que puis je faire pour toi ma belle? »

Au fil des mois Brooke et Matt s'étaient liés d'amitié, elle était devenue une part tellement importante de la vie de Jess, qu'il aurait été difficile pour eux de ne pas se rencontrer. Matt adore plaisanter et flirter avec elle, surtout quand Jess est dans le coin. Il espère ainsi faire ouvrir les yeux à son meilleur ami, et puis il faut qu'il l'avoue il adore voir Jess s'énerver pour si peu.

Si il devait parier sur un couple ce serait sur Jess et Brooke, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Il serait temps qu'ils le réalisent. Il n'a jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi bien, même avec Rory. Avec elle il était heureux mais il avait toujours peur de mal faire, il se sentait clairement inférieur à elle. Avec Brooke, ils se complètent.

« Est-ce que Jess est là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il est sorti voir son éditeur »

« Tant pis, tu pourras lui dire que je suis passée ? »

« Pas de problème tu devrait venir plus souvent d'ailleurs »

« Je sais, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! » Répondit Brooke en riant.

« En effet, et je dois avouer tu es beaucoup plus agréable a regarder que Jess, d'ailleurs si tu veux j'ai un peu de temps libre, je pourrai peut-être t'emmener faire les magasins, si tu as besoin d'aide pour choisir de la lingerie je suis ton homme ! » Dit il en plaisantant

« Encore entrain de draguer à ce que je vois ! Tu n'es pas sensé travailler ? » Dit Jess qui venait d'entrer.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je n'arrêterai pas tant que cette merveilleuse femme n'aura pas la bague au doigt. » Répondit Matt sans se démonter devant l'air agacé (ou plutôt carrément meurtrier) de Jess.

Le sous entendu, bien que perdu pour Brooke, ne l'était pas du tout pour Jess. En effet, Matt lui avait déjà exposé sa théorie selon laquelle il finirait pas épouser Brooke. Mais bon, c'était ce même Matt qui voulait installer un bar dans la librairie, ou qui avait un jour dragué une très belle femme, qui s'était avéré au final être un homme. Alors, il ne faut pas trop se fier à son opinion.

« C'est tout a fait normal, je suis fantastique » répondit Brooke amusée. « Mais je suis désolée Matt, ce qu'il y a entre nous est et restera purement platonique, je ne pourrai jamais t'épouser. »

« Tu me brise le cœur Brooke ! Maintenant je vais devoir passer la nuit dans un club à boire et à draguer tout ce qui bouge et ramener chez moi la première qui acceptera de me suivre ! »

« Ha, pauvre chou ! Je suis sure que ça va être horrible ! » La railla-t-elle.

« Sinon, que nous vos le plaisir de te voir ici ? » Demanda Jess.

« Mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi a été reculé alors je voulais savoir si tu avais le temps pour qu'on mange ensemble. On a encore pas mal de chose à organiser avant le mariage. »

« Mariage ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez enfin vu ce qui sautait aux yeux et que vous allez vous marier sans même m'inviter ! » Dis Matt surpris.

« Tu vois Brooke, tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, maintenant on est obligé de l'inviter ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est ton ami après tout ! » Répondit Brooke en éclatant de rire, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas garder son sérieux devant l'air effaré de Matt.

« On parle du mariage de mon oncle, tu sais bien que Brooke a confectionné la robe de Lorelei et vient avec nous à Stars Hollow pour assister au mariage. » Jess était mort de rire. Ca lui apprendra à flirter avec Brooke !

« Bon allons déjeuner, je meurs de faim ! » Dis Brooke

« Tu meurs toujours de faim, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour manger autant en étant aussi mince ! A plus Matt ! » Lança-t-il en sortant du magasin.

« Alors tu veux manger où aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Brooke

« On va vraiment jouer à ça comme tous les jours ? Ou on va tout de suite au resto habituel comme on fini par le faire à chaque fois ? »

« Tu n'es pas drôle aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Le rendez-vous avec ton éditeur ne sait pas bien passé ? »

« Non, ils ont recommencé avec cette histoire de tournée promotionnelle. Je leur ai pourtant dis que c'était non ! »

« Ils n'ont peut-être pas tord, je sais que tu déteste la publicité, mais aussi dur que ça soit à admettre parfois ça aide énormément. Ton travail mérite d'être connu, ton nouveau livre est génial ! »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre d'emmener Rose plusieurs mois loin de chez elle, à aller de ville en ville pour n'en voir que l'intérieur de chambres d'hôtels parce que je serait tellement débordé que je n'aurai jamais le temps de m'occuper d'elle ! Et puis, il y a plus, ils veulent se servir de notre relation comme coup de pub. Ils veulent que l'on fasse croire à tout le monde que l'on est un couple ! »

« Je sais ce que c'est, ma mère a eu la même idée »

« Je ne dis pas qu'être en couple avec toi serait une mauvaise chose, je ne supporte pas que l'on me demande de mentir. Mais si je devais choisir une « fausse » petite-amie ça serait toi sans hésiter ! »

« Merci du compliment, c'est la même chose pour moi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça ! »

« Je fais des concessions, tant que cela ne va pas à l'encontre de mes propres convictions, de ma manière d'être, je me dis que ça ne peux pas faire de mal. Et puis, il y a toujours une différence entre ta vie public et ta vie privée, je préfère que les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent plutôt que de les voir s'immiscer dans mon intimité.»

« Bonjour, la table habituelle ? » Les interrompit la serveuse du restaurant dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer.

« Absolument Janet »

Une fois qu'ils furent installés et les plats commandés, ils recommencèrent à discuter.

« Alors tu as pu te libérer quand pour partir à Stars Hollow ? » Demanda Jess.

Lorelei avait en effet invité Brooke au mariage. Elles étaient devenues très complices depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Le fait que Brooke avait créé la robe parfaite pour Lorelei, n'avait fait que renforcer cette amitié naissante.

« J'ai demandé à Milli de vider mon agenda à partir du mercredi avant le mariage pour deux semaines, comme ça on peut partir rapidement et tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec ton oncle avant le mariage. »

« Toi tu as surtout envie d'être là pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lorelei. »

« Je me passerai de répondre à cela. Et je resterai avec toi pour m'occuper de Will pendant leur voyage de noce, et on pourra passer un peu de temps avec eux à leur retour. »

« Ca c'est parce que Lorelei t'as demandé de rester pour être sur que Will survive à cette semaine avec moi, à croire que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant : regarde Rose. »

« Pour ça et parce qu'elle a peur que la maison brûle… Et puis Rose m'a supplié de rester avec vous… »

« Elle t'as fait ses grands yeux tristes ? »

« Oui, avec les larmes au bord des yeux, je n'ai pas pu résister à ce petit démon ! »

« Ca je te comprend ! »

« Et puis avoue que tu est bien content que je reste avec vous, pour te soutenir pendant ces deux semaines « en enfer », comme tu aime si bien le dire. »

« Ha, tu m'a percé à jour ! Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ! » Dit il à moitié rieur, à moitié… il n'en était pas sur mais en tout cas, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas loin de la réalité.

« Mais j'ai peur que tu finisse par aimer Stars Hollow à tel point que tu décide d'y emménager pour de bon. »

« A ce point là ? »

« Une ville pleine de personnes à moitié ou complètement cinglées tu vas adorer ! Et si c'est le cas Rose exigera que l'on te suive ! Tu comprend je ne peux pas risquer cela ! »

« Oui, je comprend, je verrai ce que je peux faire… Mais tu comprends, si Kirk est aussi « unique » que le dit Lorelei, je risque de tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui, et là alors je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de déménager, il ne pourrait jamais quitter sa mère » Répondit Brooke en riant. Lorelei lui avait tellement dépeint les habitants de Stars Hollow, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu dans cette ville, où, pour l'instant, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds !

Le repas continua, sur le même ton, chacun savourant le fait de simplement être avec l'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: OTH et Gilmore girls ne sont pas à moi, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages.

Merci pour les reviews ! Désolée, pour le retard, mais avec la fin des études, le début du boulot, j'ai été pas mal occupé, et ce chapitre, m'a donné quelques difficultés, il n'était jamais comme je le voulais et pour finir ça doit être le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écris. En tout cas le voilà enfin !

Continuez à me donner votre avis.

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Stars Hollow. Même si il ne voulait pas l'avouer, l'enthousiasme de Brooke et Rose avait gagné Jess.

Il était heureux de revoir sa famille, si étrange soit elle. Le premier arrêt fut pour le resto de Luke, ils avaient sauté la pause déjeuner et mourraient de faim.

« Nous y voilà » Annonça Jess

« Cette ville est vraiment adorable, je comprend maintenant ce que Lorelei voulait dire »

« Attend un peu de rencontrer les habitants avant de parler… »

« Arrête de jouer les rabat joie, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que tu es heureux d'être ici. Maintenant allons y, j'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde » Dit Brooke

« Pour cela il va falloir réveiller la marmotte… » Dit Jess en parlait de Rose qui dormait déjà depuis deux bonnes heures.

« C'est bon je m'en occupe, prend les sacs » Répondit Brooke.

Au moment où ils entrèrent chez Luke, le silence se fit. Brooke se senti un peu mal à l'aise, tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait Rose dans les bras, elle se sentait plus rassurée.

« Hé, les enfants, je croyais que vous n'arriviez que ce soir, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! » Dit Luke en les prenant tour à tour dans ses bras. Depuis quelques temps Jess et Brooke étaient devenus les « enfants » les relations de la famille n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes.

« Grand-père Luke, tu m'as manqué » dit Rose

« Toi aussi ma belle, tu as encore grandi dit donc, bientôt tu vas être plus grande que moi ! » Luke adorait plaisanter avec celle qui était pour lui et aux yeux de tous sa petite-fille.

« Mais non grand-père tu dis des bêtises » dit elle avec ce rire enfantin que Luke aimait tant. »

« Content de te voir Luke »

« Moi aussi ! Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » Proposa ce dernier.

« Ha ! J'ai cru que tu ne proposerait jamais, je suis affamée » répondit Brooke.

« Tu es toujours affamée » rétorqua Jess

« Oui, mais tu m'aimes comme ça » Répondit-elle du tac au tac

« Ca c'est bien vrai ! » répondit-il tout aussi spontanément.

Tout deux se figèrent, réalisant l'implication de ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

« Moi je veux un cheesburger avec des frites » dit Rose, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé au grand soulagement de Jess et de Brooke.

« La même chose pour nous ! »

« Ca arrive tout de suite ! Je vais téléphoner à Lorelei pour la prévenir que vous êtes là. Lane devrait bientôt amener Will ici.

Les jours jusqu'au mariage s'écoulèrent paisiblement. Brooke découvrit toutes les joies de Stars Hollow : les réunions de la ville, les disputes entre Luke et Taylor, Kirk… Elle avait été enchantée de faire la connaissance des habitants tous très chaleureux, notamment Lane et Zack avec qui elle se lia facilement.

Tout le monde les félicitait elle et Jess pour leur ravissante famille, si au début ils avaient pris la peine de corriger la personne qui se trompait, ils avaient fini par abandonner devant tant d'insistance de la ville, ils étaient les « Mariano » et ne faisait plus attention. A vrai dire cela leur paraissait presque normal.

Le soir de l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de Luke et Lorelei, hommes et femmes se séparèrent. Les enfants furent confié à madame Kim, là il était difficile de savoir qui était le plus à plaindre.

Les filles, c'est-à-dire, Sookie, Lane, April, Brooke, Liz et Emilie avaient décidé d'organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille un peu spécial pour Lorelei.

« Lorelei, maintenant que tu es parée, nous allons te révéler le but de cette soirée. Il s'agit d'une chasse au trésor. Nous avons parsemé d'indices et d'épreuves des lieux importants pour toi qui te permettront de le trouver. » Annonça Sookie.

« Un trésor ! Tu veux dire que je vais être riche à la fin de la soirée ! » Répondit Lorelei.

« Seulement si tu trouves le trésor ! » Rétorqua Brooke

« Bon allé, il est temps de te donner le premier indice, que le jeu commence ! » Dit April en tendant à Lorelei l'enveloppe contenant le premier indice.

« _A l'endroit qui t'as vu naître et grandir, va dire bonjour à la ballerine_ » Lu Lorelei. « Bon alors ça, ça veut dire chez toi maman, la ballerine… Ne me dit pas que tu as encore décidé de parrainer une ballerine de l'opéra, après le désastre que ça a été la dernière fois ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ne dit pas de sottise Lorelei » Répondit Emilie.

« J'avais une boite à musique où je gardais mes trésors, quand on l'ouvrait une ballerine se mettait à danser, est ce que tu l'as gardé ? »

« Ta chambre est restée comme tu l'avais laissée, rien n'a bougé » Affirma madame Gilmore.

« Alors tout le monde, en route pour Hartford ! »

Toutes les sept se mirent en route.

Arrivée chez les Gilmore, Lorelei mena les filles jusqu'à la chambre qui avait été la sienne. Le coffret était toujours là. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit la ballerine se mit à danser. Dans le coffret se trouvait une DVD avec le numéro 1 inscrit dessus, et une enveloppe, portant le numéro 2.

« Apparemment, il faut que l'on regarde ce DVD avant que je puisse lire le second indice. Maman, as-tu un lecteur DVD? »

« Evidement Lorelei, suivait moi ! »

Emilie les conduisit dans une salle de projection, décorée pour l'occasion. Un nombre incalculable de friandises que Lorelei aime tant était mis à leur disposition. On leur servi des cocktails, le temps de démarrer la projection.

« Maman, c'est vraiment fantastique ce que tu as fait ! »

« Merci, il faut bien que ta soirée soit spéciale ! »

Sur la vidéo (conçue spécialement par un ami réalisateur de Brooke) les filles découvrirent Lorelei enfant, grandissante, la naissance de Rory, les débuts de Luke et Lorelei, l'arrivée d'April dans la famille, les moments avec Rose, la naissance de Will, sans oublier le reste de la famille Jess et Brooke, Lane et Zack, Sookie et Jackson, Emilie et Richard, Liz et TJ… Bref tout des petits moments qui font le bonheur de Lorelei. A la fin de la vidéo, Lorelei eu la surprise de découvrir un message vidéo d'une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps mais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement : Mia. Celle qui avait été comme une mère pour elle s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir être présente ce soir là mais voulait souhaiter à Lorelei et « Lucas », tout le bonheur du monde.

Lorelei fut très émue par la vidéo, le message de Mia, lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle était heureuse de voir son amie, mais son absence la peiné également, elle lui rappelait l'absence d'une autre personne. Mais bon, Lorelei, ne voulait pas penser au départ de Rory ce soir, elle chassa vite ces idées de sa tête.

« Merci les filles, c'est vraiment magnifique ! » Dit Lorelei les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu le mérite bien, ce n'est que des moments de ta vie. » Lui dit Liz. « Et si on ouvrait l'enveloppe, pour voir où le deuxième indice nous mène ? »

« Oui tu as raison Liz, alors… _Le lieu où tu as trouvé tes ailes, cache un secret à l'endroit où ton bébé a fait ses premiers pas…_ » Lu Lorelei « L'endroit où ton bébé à fait ses premiers pas… Will a fait ses premiers pas à New York quand nous rendions visite à Jess, donc ça m'étonnerait que ça soit de cela que vous parliez… Je sais l'auberge de l'indépendance, dans la première maison où j'ai habité avec Rory… Je pensai qu'ils l'auraient détruite depuis le temps… »

« En route alors ! » Dit Brooke

Arrivée sur place Lorelei découvrit que l'intérieur de la petite maison avait été transformé en salon de manucure, coiffure, pédicure... Emilie, c'était arrangé pour que les meilleurs soient là. Les filles se firent donc pomponées.

« Bienvenue mesdames je suis Abby, et je serait votre hôtesse pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Je crois que c'est le meilleur enterrement de vie de jeune fille auquel j'ai assistée, vous vous êtes surpassées ! » Leur dit Lorelei.

« Et encore, nous sommes loin d'avoir fini ! Pourquoi crois tu que nous avons commencé aussi tôt ! » Lui répondit Lane

« En tout cas, je trouve tout cela fabuleux, je me demande ce que sera le trésor, parce que ça va être dur, de faire encore mieux. »

« Patience Lorelei, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de nous faire parler, nous ne te diront rien sur le trésor ! »

Lorsque tout fut fini, Abby tendit une nouvelle enveloppe à Lorelei. « Encore félicitations, vous allez faire une mariée magnifique ! »

« Merci beaucoup » Dit Lorelei en ouvrant l'enveloppe « _Rien ne vaux la douceur d'un foyer, le prochain indice t'attend, à l'endroit que tu utilise le moins_. Le foyer, donc chez moi, l'endroit que j'utilise le moins… La cuisine ! Bien sur ! Alors qu'est ce que ça va être, un homme à moitié nu entrain de me préparer un bon repas ! »

« Lorelei ! » Dit Emilie, qui avait encore du mal avec les plaisanteries de sa fille.

« Ha non s'il te plait Lorelei, j'espère bien que Luke n'est pas entrain de te préparer à manger à moitié nu, je n'ai pas envie d'être choquée à vie » Rétorqua Brooke en riant.

« Ouch ! » S'exclamèrent les autres filles en même temps.

« Tu te rend compte que tu vient de leur mettre cette image en tête » Répondit Lorelei amusée.

« C'était le but » Ria Brooke.

Arrivée chez Lorelei elles se dirigèrent tout de suite vers la cuisine, en ouvrant la porte Lorelei ne pu s'empêcher d'appeler, je suis rentrée, Luke si tu es là j'espère que tu as des vêtements sur le dos !

« Lorelei ! » L'interrompit Emilie.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, il est sorti, lui aussi enterre sa vie de célibataire aujourd'hui. »

Arrivée dans la cuisine, il n'y avait pas un homme à moitié nu entrain de cuisiner, mais une petite brune entourée de portant avec un nombre incalculable de vêtements de soirée.

« Bonjour mesdames, je suis Millicent, je suis là pour vous aider à trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir ! » Millie, n'était autre que l'assistante personnelle de Brooke qui avait accepté de jouer le jeu, les filles eurent ainsi l'occasion de choisir une tenue de soirée, avec essayages à volonté. »

« Félicitations mesdames vous êtes magnifique ! Une photo de groupe ? » Leur proposa Millie.

« Au oui, excellente idée ! » S'enthousiasma Lorelei.

« Encore félicitations, voici le nouvel indice. »

« J'adore ce jeu, on devrait faire ça plus souvent ! » Dit une Sookie tout excitée.

« Pour connaître, la prochaine étape, il faudra aller déjeuner dans l'établissement de l'élu de ton cœur… »

« Bon alors je ne crois pas que Russel Crowe est un restaurant, je dirai donc allons chez Luke ! » Plaisanta Lorelei.

Arrivée chez Luke, la salle était méconnaissable, elle avait été transformée pour accueillir spécialement ce repas. Chandelles et nappes blanches, serveur au costume impeccables… Le repas fut succulent, tant au niveau de la nourriture que des anecdotes et souvenirs des deux futurs mariés partagés entre les amies.

Au moment du dessert, on apporta à Lorelei une enveloppe.

« Ce n'est pas très comestible ça, je risque de faire une indigestion ! » S'exclama-t-elle faisant rire tout le monde. « Je présume que ça veut dire pas de dessert »

« Lorelei, avec tout ce que tu viens de manger, je ne sais pas comment tu pourrai avaler quoi que ce soit de plus ! » Répondit Emilie.

« On a toujours de la place pour le dessert » Répondit Brooke

« Exactement » Renchérit Lorelei

« Et si on passait à la suite… » Proposa Lane.

« Oui bien sur… _Le prochain indice est détenu par un Français bougon, là où ton rêve est devenu réalité_… Chouette on va pouvoir aller embêter Michel ! »

« J'étais sure que ça te ferait plaisir » répondit Sookie.

Lorsque Michel les accueillit, il les conduisit tout de suite au salon, ou été dressé un vrai banquet de dessert, arrosé d'un karaoké… Lorelei resta sans voix.

« Je n'allais quand même pas laisser quiconque préparer le dessert pour l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de ma meilleure amie. » Annonça Sookie

« Merci » Dit Lorelei les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon et si on dégusté toutes ces bonnes choses » Dit Brooke pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère si riche en émotions.

« A l'attaque » Lança Lorelei.

Le banquet terminé, et les tympans quelques peu mal en point Michel amena le nouvel indice à Lorelei.

« _Le fruit de tes entrailles détient la clé, va l'embrasser, avant qu'il ne soit endormi._ » Lu-t-elle. « Allez les filles c'est leur d'aller dire bonne nuit à nos enfants chéris ! » Dirent-elles en se dirigeant vers la maison de madame Kim.

Chacune était très heureuse de pouvoir dire bonne nuit à ses enfant (ou petit enfants) respectifs.

« Coucou maman, tu t'amuse bien ? » Demanda Will

« Beaucoup, et toi ? »

« Oui, mais madame Kim a essayé de nous faire manger un truc bizarre, heureusement que tu avait caché du chocolat dans mon sac, sinon on serait tous mort de faim ! » Lui répondit-il sérieusement

Lorelei éclata de rire. « Tant mieux alors ! Il parait que tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui, mais d'abord il faut que tu me lise une histoire » dit il en lui tendant un livre, clairement fait maison.

Il s'agissait en fait de son histoire avec Luke façon conte de fée, l'intérieur était illustré de dessins, avec pour tête des personnages des photos d'elle et Luke, c'était magnifique.

« Merci pour l'histoire. Je t'aime maman, bonne nuit. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon cœur à demain » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Décidément les filles avaient pensé à tout. Une fois sorties de chez madame Kim, Lorelei ouvrit la nouvelle enveloppe.

« _Il est temps à présent de te présenter devant tes paires et les sages. Dans ce lieu où la grâce et le sens du rythme sont transmis aux générations suivantes, le conseil t'attend…_ Alors le sens du rythme et la grâce… Le studio de Patty ! Mias pour ce qui est de mes paires, des sages e t du conseil… Non ! » Dit Lorelei qui venait de comprendre. « Vous n'avez quand même pas organisé un conseil de la ville juste pour moi ! » Dit Lorelei sur excitée.

« Pour cela il va falloir aller voir ça. » Répondit April

Arrivée au studio de danse de Miss Patty, Lorelei découvrit qu'elle avait raison. Ce conseil là était un peu particulier, en effet, à l'ordre du jour était le mariage de Luke et Lorelei… Pour ou contre. De là, toute la ville a commencé à témoigner de l'histoire de Luke et Lorelei. Kirk et Miss Patty avaient même créé un mini spectacle à leur image. Tout était parfait… Lorelei ne pu s'empêcher de verser une larme, tout comme beaucoup de personnes présentes.

A la fin, Taylor annonça, « Lorelei aux vues, des témoignages ici rapporté, nous te déclarons apte au mariage ! » Tout le monde se mit à applaudir. « Voilà la clé de ce qui va être ton nouveau foyer, la prochaine étape t'y attend… »

Lorelei avait la vision brouillée par les larmes, après tant de bataille de sa part et de celle de Luke, la maison Twickam était enfin à eux. En effet, ils étaient de plus en plus à l'étroit dans la maison de Lorelei, et même si elle y était très attachée, elle voulait plus de place pour pouvoir accueillir sa famille au grand complet.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, Lorelei ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise. Le salon avait été transformé en véritable hall d'exposition de photos de toute la famille et amis, assez pour décorer l'entièreté de la maison, plusieurs cadres avaient étaient laissé vides avec la mention « photos du mariage ». Dans l'un deux était accroché une enveloppe, l'indice suivant.

« Franchement les filles je ne sait pas ce que vous pouvez encore trouver de mieux, cette soirée est merveilleuse… » Dit Lorelei très émue.

« Lit et tu verras bien » Lui répondit Lane.

« _Le futur te tend les bras, la chaire de ta chaire, détiens la dernière énigme_… Retour chez madame Kim, allons voir ma petite-fille. »

Rose attendait Lorelei devant chez madame Kim, elle était vêtue d'une robe de nuit blanche, elle avait une couronne de fleur dans les cheveux, et elle était éclairée par des bougies. Elle ressemblait vraiment à un ange.

« Bonsoir Granny ! Tu aimes ta surprise ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument, c'est merveilleux ! »

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un pendentif, lorsque Lorelei ouvrit le pendentif, elle découvrit une photo de Will d'un coté, et une des rares photos de Rose avec Rory, prise peut après sa naissance. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. « Ne pleurs pas Granny, pourquoi tu es triste ? »

« Ho, je ne pleurs pas parce que je suis triste, mais parce que je suis très heureuse ! »

« Ca va alors, je t'aime granny, mais il faut que je rentre, je crois que madame Kim, s'impatiente. » Madame Kim se tenait derrière la porte, il fallait bien surveiller qu'il n'arrive rien à Rose avant l'arrivée de Lorelei.

« Oui, bien sur, il est tard, il faut que tu ailles dormir ! Bonne nuit mon ange, je t'aime aussi. »

« Bonne nuit granny » dit-elle en l'enlaçant, « Bonne nuit maman dit-elle à Brooke en l'enlaçant » surprenant ainsi cette dernière mais très peu les autres femmes présente.

Brooke l'enlaça aussi en lui disant « Bonne nuit princesse, je t'aime très fort ! » Elle n'avait pas envie de corriger ça ce soir, à vrai dire elle n'avait pas envie de changer ça du tout, elle aimait que Rose l'appelle maman, mais bon, ce n'était pas le lieu ou le moment de penser à ça.

Une fois Rose rentrée, Lorelei ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant le dernier indice.

« _Le bonheur ne se mesure pas à la richesse d'une personne, mais à l'amour qui l'entoure. Retourne au centre ville, au kiosque, le trésor tu trouveras…_ Allez les filles allons chercher ce trésor ! » Dit Lorelei enthousiaste.

Arrivée sur la place Lorelei entendit de la musique un tapis rouge avait été installé menant jusqu'au kiosque. Il était parsemé de marguerites jaunes. Et là, au milieu du kiosque se trouvait Luke, en costume, tenant un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, lui aussi avait eu le droit à sa propre chasse au trésor. Lorelei avait trouvé son trésor, elle le rejoignit et ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leurs amis et des habitants de la ville qui les avait rejoint.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » Lui demanda Luke

« Extraordinaire » Répondit-elle. « Je suis vraiment la femme la plus chanceuse au monde. »

« Et moi l'homme le plus heureux ! Je t'aime, et j'ai hâte de passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés. »

La soirée se termina en grande fête ou tout le monde s'amusât, dansât et partageât des anecdote sur les futurs mariés jusqu'au premières lueurs du jour.


End file.
